mangafoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Tasha Godspell
Character Name: '''Tasha Godspell '''Universe Name: '''Witch Hunter '''Status in regards to the plot: Protagonist Tier in the series: '-Base Tasha': Mid-Tier '-Song of Moirae': High-Tier Gender: Male Powers and Abilites: ''' '''Master Marksman: Tasha was trained by Edea Florence, the strongest known Witch Hunter, in the use of Mana Guns and is known throughout the group for his accuracy. Huge Mana Stores: As an A-Class WH, Tasha has access to a great amount of mana, which is augmented further when he uses Songs of Moirae, accessing his master's mana amounts from the grave, reaching the state of S-Class. Tasha also has his own mana source within his body, which makes him the only man in WHverse who naturally has a source of mana. Destructive Capability: '-Base Tasha': Varies, should be around Building to Large Building depending on the gun. '-SoM Tasha': Mountain Level. This is done using his guns, so it should be a spammable attack. Speed: '-Base Tasha': Supersonic+ '-SoM Tasha': Hypersonic, at least. Intelligence: Average Human Stamina: High. He was able to continue fighting Lancelot even after his arm was cut off, cutting off his mana supply. Durability: '-Base Tasha': Large Building Level+ '-SoM Tasha': Likely higher Race: '''Human. '''Occupation: '''Marksman '''Range: '''Several dozen meters to several km with projectiles. '''Weakness: Short Temper Accuracy: '''High '''Standard Equipment: ;Mana Gun Colt Custom :Tasha's old signature style weapon. It resembled a regular Colt M1911A1 pistol, bit with a slightly modified barrel end and a flat piece of metal on top, for reasons unknown. It has grenade type, pierce type, paralysis type, as all ammunition is creating from Tasha’s mana, he can freely change the ammo according to the situation. Pierce ammo is used most of often. When in the need of a bigger explosion for destroying buildings and so forth, Tasha uses grenade type. This ammo explodes with a radius 1 ‘foot’ once it locks onto a target. Mana Gun Colt Custom Gold :Tasha's paired weapon of choice, modified after his mission involving Monica's emergence as a witch; a customized and engraved Colt M1911A1 handgun with a barrel that has a dark-colored finned add-on on the bottom of the barrel. He can use Sleep Darts, Poison Darts, and add a blade to the barrel for CQC. ;Mana Gun Desert Eagle Custom :A far stronger version of the mana gun which has the form of a black Magnum Desert Eagle heavy combat pistol. The first time Tasha fired the gun, the recoil broke his arm- it has the force of 10,000 normal mana bullets being fired at once. When in use he could only fire it 3 times before his arm was broken. Tasha uses it as a last resort, and use of it requires extensive rest and recovery before he can go out to combat regularly again. The only time he can use it without restraint is when he under the effect of the Song of Moirae; in fact, he does so without any visible effort at all. However, since his mana source was "awakened" Tasha has been able to use the Desert Eagle with little effort. '- Battle Field:' It may consumes a lot of amount of mana, but in this magical; field with it’s massive area of effect and magic power, Tasha’s magic bullets can track his enemy’s sound, temperature, magical power and even their killing intent. (within this field) '- Dimensional Gallery Glove:' It has an incredible amount of mana flowing out and it supplies mana to his body, as if the master is supplying mana to its supporter, it increases his stats significantly. (this effect was revealed in the battle against Lancelot, after the Song of Moirae state event) '- Song of Moirae:' Tasha uses the Dimension Gallery to mentally visit the 3 sisters of Fate, Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos. Tasha asks the sisters to stop their work for a while and sing for him the Song of Moirae. After 1 minute (it requires 1 minute in order to be achieved), a more massive battlefield covers the area. In this state Tasha has black hair and his stats increase dramatically. Also ‘snow’ appears, showing the power of the mana. It seems that it also drains mana when it melts. The disadvantage of this state is that Tasha becomes ecstatic with his own power and slowly starts to lose control of himself. Other: Battle History in The Arena: Exorcists vs Witch Hunters Tasha and South vs Natsu and Erza Tasha runs a Naruto Gauntlet Category:Character Profile/Witch Hunter Category:Character Profile